shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Sakurai Yua
Yua Sakurai is an anime-only character who appears in Episode 85 and Episode 86. History Yua is a model who has had some singing experience, but due to an accident, has since been afraid to sing. As a child, Yua liked singing, but no one would listen to her. A child, Amu Hinamori, agreed to stay and listen. After episode 86, she was able to sing freely. According to Yaya, she has a trademark pose and says "Chee-su!" to go along with it. She also has pictures with the Guardians, making a remark on each. Appearance Yua has wavy orange hair with blue eyes. She is roughly the same height as Amu even though Amu is older than her, and Yua's hair has been seen tied up in many different ways. Guardian Character Cecil Prior to the anime, Yua has already given birth to Cecil, a singing Guardian Character who represents her desire to sing without fear. Special Powers Confusion Character Change When Yua was trying to decide whether to sing or not, Lulu De Morcerf came and turned Cecil's Egg to a Mystery Egg. Cecil became a ?-character and she performed a confusion Character Change, removing any and all music in the city. Confusion Character Transformation Bad Singer Dream Amu and Yaya Yuiki eventually find Yua and she performs a Confusion Character Transformation, becoming Bad Singer Dream. She used a music note to absorb any music-based attacks thrown at her, and send them back to her opponents. The only thing that worked against the attack was Angel Cradle, performed by Utau Hoshina's character transformation "Seraphic Charm", that put the Confusion note to sleep. After Amu reminds Yua that she will listen to her when she sings, a flashback occured that depicted the accident. This stopped her and brought Cecil to her senses. Amu performs Open Heart, curing them both. Character Transformation Wonderful Singer In the video game Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari Zoom, Yua Sakurai can Character Transform with Cecil, becoming Wonderful Singer. This represents her passion for singing. *'Outfit:' As Wonderful Singer, Yua wears a white blouse with a sheet music pattern on the right side, a yellow beret with a blue treble clef on it, and holds a microphone in the shape of a treble clef. She wears yellow tights on her legs and white boots are on her feet *'Items:' Wonderful Singer's Microphone Trivia *Her character song is titled Secret Princess and comes from the album Shugo Chara! Character Song Collection 2. Gallery File:Yua1.jpg|Yua modeling. File:Sc85-yua1.jpg|Yua being described by Yaya. File:SCD86.jpg|Yua as bad singer dream remembering no one would listen to her song. Yua Sakurai.png|This is Yua in a magazine Cecil Sad.png|Yua's guardian character, Cecil zerochan.Shugo.Chara!.47553.jpg|Yua and Cecil graphix12.gif|Sakurai Yua sc85-modelshot2.jpg|Yua and Amu sc85-modelshot3.jpg|Yua, blushing sc85-modelshot5.jpg|Amu and Yua Screen Shot 2012-08-15 at 7.16.46 PM.png|Yua's character transformation in the video game Episode-85-shugo-chara-6499959-1280-720.jpg Episode-85-shugo-chara-6499963-1280-720.jpg Episode-85-shugo-chara-6499961-1280-720.jpg See also *Cecil *Episode 85 *Episode 86 *Shugo Chara! Norinori! Chara-Nari Zoom Category:Anime-only characters Category:Shugo Chara! characters S S Category:Characters transformed with Confusion Character